Turn On The Red Lights
by Janna'Senpai
Summary: Pequeños drabbles de mis OTP's. Mayormente serán Damkri y Davejade, pero también pondré otras, como Johnroxy.
1. Damkri: Ella

Tu nombre es Kankri Vantas, y estás enamorado, y no de cualquiera, sino de la persona más diferente a ti que jamás podría existir. Ella es morena, su sonrisa es la más dulce del mundo, y con unas caderas que volvería loco a cualquiera.

Su personalidad es explosiva, pero eso no te importa, es lo que más te gusta de ella. Especialmente cuando te susurra cosas al oído que nadie comprende. Solamente ella lo hace.

Sus rasgos delatan que no es de aquí, pero eso a ti no te importa. De donde sea que ella fuese, te seguiría gustando de igual manera.

Cualquiera diría que es un mal partido para ti, pero vamos, ¿Acaso eso importa? Estás enfermo de amor por ella. Cada vez que ella respira, te hace suspirar. Cada vez que ella te sonríe, te hace ruborizar. Cada vez que ella te mira, te hace zozobrar, y querer irte corriendo de donde estás.

¿Por qué no puedes tenerla?, te preguntas constantemente, pero no hayas respuesta.


	2. Davejade: Enfermo De Amor

Algunas veces las cosas simplemente llegan, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlas. Esto le ocurrió a Dave strider, un chico de tan sólo 14 años, que al parecer su adolescencia comienza a tomar parte de su vida más y más.

Muchos dirán que es normal que un muchacho comience a tener sentimientos por alguien a esas edad, es decir, ¿Quién no los tuvo antes?. Sin embargo, a Dave eso no le cabía en la cabeza, pues él siempre fue un chico que pasaba de eso totalmente, pues no quería estar atado a cosas tan "triviales", como el amor lo era para él. No obstante, cuando veía a esa chica, su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido.

Sería su larga cabellera negra, o esos profundos ojos color esmeralda que hacían suspirar al chico rubio, pero simplemente cada vez que la veía, sentía que su alma estaba a punto de salir por su cuerpo, disparando rayos de color rosa. _No estaba enamorado, estaba enfermo de amor. _


	3. Rohn:Broma

" ¿Sabes algo, Roxy? Tu nombre apesta." Dijo su novio de ojos azules y cabellos negros.

"¿Qué pasa con mi nombre?" Preguntó la chica de cabellos rubios con cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

"¿Y sabes qué apesta aún más? Tu apellido." Pronunció el azabache sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

"Oye, John, ya te estás pasando, ¿No crees?" Recriminó Roxy, frunciendo el ceño.

" ¡Pero es horrible! Deberías cambiarlo."

" A ver, ¿Cambiar a que?" Su tono de voz era molesto. Se estaba enojado.

" Egbert." Respondió John, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

"Tus bromas también apestan, John. " La muchacha rápidamente cambió su enojo por una sonrisa, y así sin más, ambos juntaron sus labios, besándose apasionadamente.

_Roxy y John vivieron felices, comiendo perdices. _


	4. Arasol: Sólo Una Vez Más

Hace ya un año. Un año de que la has perdido.

Rezas para no olvidar su hermoso rostro, pero es inútil. Cada día que pasa, te olvidas un fragmento de ella. Es como un rompecabezas, un rompecabezas con partes faltantes; Completamente inútil.

Aquella bella chica de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados de la cual estabas enamorado, ya no se encuentra más presente en tu vida.

Lo único que recuerdas de ella, es su voz. Su voz repitiendote una y otra vez: _"¡Sollux, por favor no lo hagas!"; "Sollux, por favor, no." _Con una voz completamente rasposa y con su rostro repleto de lágrimas de miedo. Es irónico que recuerdes todo esto, pero no hayas podido hacer nada.

Muchos dirán que ella fue la única que sufrió, pero al decir verdad, sentir esto es como el mismísimo Infierno. Sí, no verla nunca más te hace sentir de esa manera.


	5. Jadekat-Multiship: Weird guy

No hay nada más bueno en esta vida que compartirla con quién lo sientes, sin embargo, Karkat no puede decir lo mismo.

Desde hace tiempo que se siente atraído hacía la novia de su mejor amigo. Su nombre es Jade Harley, la cual no sólo es una de sus amigos, sino, con la que más confianza tiene.

El problema de Karkat, no es que simplemente le guste la novia de su mejor amigo, sino también, que hace tan sólo unos meses atrás estaba enamorado de él, y aún más atrás, de otra chica, y así durante muchos muchos años.

Karkat es un muchacho enamoradizo. Aunque todo el tiempo parezca frío y calculador, él en realidad está pensando en la persona que le gusta o en la que está enamorado.

Sin contar sus crushes, Karkat se ha enamorado de tantas personas que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Pero pese a ser un número tan grande, nunca parece aburrirse de hacer lo mismo.

La conclusión a la que él ha llegado de por qué le sucede eso, es que simple y llanamente, "_tiene mucho amor para dar, sin embargo, no se siente con la suficiente fuerza para darla_."

Si, claramente Karkat no es un chico muy listo.


End file.
